


Red String of Misery

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, Red String of Fate, Self-Harm, jeongcheol - Freeform, may be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red string of fate, something that ties two souls together into a special bond. In some cases, only one of the soulmates can actually see it. In Jihoon’s case, he is the one that can only see the red string that connects him and Seungcheol together, but what happens when Seungcheol is already taken by Jeonghan. Well Jihoon will have to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears to shed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I decided to this red string of fate au, but with a twist. I hope none of you mind, but it serves to add more angst to the story. Anyway before you read, just have in mind that in this au, only on of the soulmates can actually see the string while the other soulmate cannot

 

Jihoon sits with his friends in the cafeteria as he stares into space. His thoughts are far away from the conversation his friends are having. His mind is on the couple that sits three tables away from him: Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They look happy together and Jihoon won’t lie, they look pretty damn well together too.

 

“Hey are you even listening?” asks Seungkwan as he waves a hand in front of Jihoon, but Jihoon still doesn’t pay attention. Out of curiosity, Seungkwan turns to see what he’s paying attention to.

 

“Jihoon, looking at them won’t solve anything,” he says as he turns back and eats his food. Jihoon doesn’t remember when he first started to see the red string that connected the both of them, but he wishes that he never had, or at least his wishes he wasn’t meant to be with Seungcheol. Because really? the boy already has someone to love. Jihoon is just probably another person to him.

 

“Earth to Jihoon,” says Seungkwan as he tries once again to grab the others attention, this time it works.

 

“What?” he snaps.

 

“Gosh I’m sorry i was just trying to grab your attention,” says Seungkwan.

 

“I’m sorry I was just-”

 

“You were just looking at them again weren’t you?” says Seungkwan with a sympathetic tone. Jihoon nods. He doesn’t want to be paired with Seungcheol because he evidently doesn’t even belong to him, he belongs to Jeonghan and what not. It was this very incident that had made him not believe in such things as soulmates and fate. What makes it worse is that Seungcheol is no stranger to him, actually it’s the opposite.

 

Jihoon was actually friends with Seungcheol in highschool, they were close and at one point inseparable, but ever since Jihoon saw they were connected he didn’t want to be as close anymore. Who could blame him? Seungcheol had Jeonghan and it ripped Jihoon’s heart when he saw that they could never really be together. He refuses to be more than just acquaintances with the boy. He doesn’t just want to be friends with Seungcheol, he wants to be more, but of course he doesn’t want to ruin anything.

 

Jihoon has tried to beat the system. He’s tried going out with other people, find his own soulmate, but his last date was pretty disastrous.

 

“I don’t understand, Jihoon? you know you both are meant to be, so why not tell him?” says Mingyu.

 

“Because he’s already with someone and I don’t want to ruin their relationship. I mean look at them,” he says at they look at the couple in front of them. Seungcheol is whispering something into Jeonghan’s ear and they’re both laughing.

 

“They do look good together,” says Mingyu. Seungkwan suddenly slaps him in the arm.

 

“Hey what was that for.”

 

“You’re not helping!” says Seungkwan. Mingyu suddenly realizes what he says and tries to reassure Jihoon.

 

“I mean, so what they look good together? you two are fated to be together,” he says, but Jihoon doesn’t pay much mind to it. He’s stabbing his food with his fork, he’s lost his appetite.

 

“It’s okay Mingyu. I mean they do look good together and that’s my point. I don’t want to ruin their perfect relationship. This is exactly why I don’t believe in this stupid fate thing. Yes, I can see we’re connected, but sometimes it can be wrong, and in my case it is.”

 

“Oh cheer up Jihoon, you guys used to be inseparable, the best of friends. Just becasue he was going out with Jeonghan at the time and still is doesn’t mean you two aren’t meant for each other. If it helps, I heard they’ve been having problems,” says Seungkwan.

 

He looks one more time at the couple. Having problems? yeah, right. He meets Seungcheol’s eyes, he gives Seungcheol a small smile and looks away.

 

“Anyway, I’ve have to get going. I have to finish composing this song for my assignment,” he says as he excuses himself to go back to his dorm. He walks out of the cafeteria and heads to his dorm, where unfortunately he gets to see Seungcheol almost everyday.  

 

He walks at a slow pace, he has no rush to get there anytime soon. “Hey Jihoon,” says the exact person who is the cause of all this fate problem.

 

“Hi, Seungcheol,” he says without looking at him.

 

“How was your day?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t want to deal with this right now. “Don’t you have somewhere to be with someone,” he asks in a harsh tone. He didn’t mean it that way, but he didn’t want to think about this anymore.

 

“Uh no Jeonghan just left with a few friends and I saw you walking, so I thought I’d walk with you,” he says with a smile. Jihoon still hasn’t looked at him, which at this point he really doesn’t even want to.

 

“So, how’s your music going?” he asks Jihoon. It’s no secret that Jihoon’s a composer. More often than not, people can hear what he’s working on from outside his dorm.

 

“It’s going well,” he says. He’s trying to keep a calm expression, but the truth is, he’s cried over his cursed fate for a long time, he doesn’t believe that he has anymore tears to shed.

 

Seungcheol can see his grim expression. “Are you having a bad day?” Seungcheol asks.

 

“You know when Jeonghan has bad days I-”

 

“I really have to go now, sorry,” Jihoon says interrupting Seungcheol. He doesn’t want to hear about it. He proceeds by walking faster than Seungcheol and hopefully the other doesn’t follow him, but he does. He’s already going up the stairs to his dorm.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks. That’s it. He snaps, he’s tried to keep it calm, but damn.

 

“Why do you care?” he says as he looks at Seungcheol. Seungcheol just stares at him.

 

“What do you mean? we’re best-”

 

“No, we were and look I’m fine and you should probably go back to your boyfriend, who's probably looking for you,” he says as he turns around and shuts the door in Seungcheol’s face. Jihoon leans against the door and slides down to the ground, apparently he still has some tears to shed.


	2. Delusional

Jihoon has a secret to getting rid of his emotions and before you ask they’re not healthy. Actually, it’s far from it and if you’ve guessed it good for you, if you haven’t it’s pretty simple, but he’ll tell you anyway. It involves a blade. He’ll let your imagination do the rest. While many like Seungkwan see him as an open book, there’s a few things he’s managed to keep under wraps. he’s still cooped up in his room and thankfully his room mate transferred out, so he’s got the dorm all to himself. He sometimes wishes he has a room mate just so he won’t feel lonely, but he hasn’t got one and the chances that he’ll go to Seungcheol for comfort just like he used to in high school and slim, actually they’re non existent. 

Jihoon stands and he walks to his bed. His hands are itching to feel the cool blade slice through his wrist, but he can’t. He almost slipped up once, he almost gave himself away, but rest assured he’s going to give himself sometime before he can give himself the pleasure of doing so again. For right now, he’ll have to shut everything off and clench his hands so tight until he can’t feel them anymore. 

He’s not aware when he closed his eyes and drifted asleep until he woken up three hours later by Seungkwan. 

“Jihoon, open up,” he says as Jihoon lazily goes to open the door. 

“Get dressed,” is all Seungwan says as he sits on Jihoon’s bed. 

“Why?” he says. 

“Because we’re going to a party,” he answers as his gaze says he won’t take no for an answer. Jihoon sighs as he looks through his drawer. He settles for a grey beanie, grey sweater, and some blue jeans. His hair has long since been dyed blonde. He likes when he had pink hair, but when he looks in a mirror it only reminds himself of when he and Seungcheol used to be closer than ever. 

When he’s done, they’re out of the dorm and into another building. Jihoon’s long since mastered the art of ignoring whenever he feels the red string around his wrist rustle, so he doesn't know that Seungcheol’s at that party too.

“Cheer up Jihoon. I brought you to this party so you could have fun.”

“I’ll try,” says Jihoon as he gives Seungkwan the best smile he could manage. They enter the building and the first thing Jihoon notices is the blaring music. He can hardly hear when Seungkwan is asking him if he wants to drink something. They walk to the center of the room, where they spot Mingyu and a couple of their friends. 

“JIhoon, Seungkwan, there you are,” he waves them. 

They’re greeted by their friends a few of which he hasn’t much talked to since high school. 

“Jihoon, is that you?” says Jisoo as he looks at Jihoon with a surprised look. Jihoon nods as he greets him. 

“Woah, I almost didn’t recognize you without your pink hair,” he says. And it’s true, Jihoon has changed since high school. He no longers has the pink hair he’s known for and he looks a bit more serious. 

“Yeah, we all change,” he says with a smile. 

“I know, but Seungcheol hasn’t changed much. I’ve noticed that you guys are not as close anymore. You guys were like highschool sweethearts back then. What happened?” he asks, but Jihoon just brushes it off as something that has changed over time. 

“Look who decided to join us,” says Soonyoung as he brings Seungcheol and Jeonghan to the center. Jihoon’s heart stops for a second. 

“Wow we’re all here just like old times.”

Seungcheol greets them all, even Jihoon who had previously slammed the door in his face.  Jihoon makes no effort to talk to him because he still can’t. They start talking about who their soulmates are. Wonwoo was able to see that he was fated to be with Mingyu and the pair had no trouble going out, seeing as how they were already madly in love with each other. 

Seungkwan was able to see that he was fated to be with Hansol and they also had no trouble being together. Everyone in their group had no trouble being with each other. Well, except for Jisoo, but he said that it was because he couldn’t see who he was fated to be with. Jihoon wanted to be Jisoo in that moment. He didn’t want to see this stupid string and how he could see exactly where it ran into Seungcheol’s finger. 

“What about you Jihoon?” he was brought out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“What about you? can you see it?” Jihoon takes a quick glance at Seungcheol who’s giving him a weird expression he hasn’t seen before. 

“Um no I can’t see mine either,” he lies. Both Mingyu and Seungkwan give him knowing looks, but they don’t say anything.

“Well, you’ll be with your fated partner in no time. Have you tried looking around” they tell him. 

“Yeah, I’ve dated a few people,” he says and he hears Seungcheol cough all of a sudden He looks over and see’s that Seungcheol looks a bit bothered.  Seungcheol and Jeonghan have been rather quiet lately and Jihoon can’t help but wonder if it’s because of what Seungkwan said earlier about them having problems.

“What about you Jeonghan can you see yours?” they ask him and what he says was the last straw. 

“Yeah, I can and it’s Seungcheol,” he says as he kisses Seungcheol. Jihoon’s heart completely shattered. He knew it, he knew it. They were meant to be. The world made a cruel joke on Jihoon and he couldn’t stand it. He leaves the group immediately. In minutes, he’s on the patio. It’s alone out here and he cries. He can’t hold back. 

“Jihoon?” he hears as he tries to wipe his tears. He looks back and it’s Jisoo. 

“Y-yeah,?”

“It’s Seungcheol isn’t it?” he says as he sits next to him. 

“W-what?”

“Seungcheol is your soulmate isn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Jihoon I know because I also lied, I can see my string and it’s Jeonghan,” he says with a sad smile. 

“What? but you said—”

“I said it because I know how you feel and I feel it too?” he says as they look back.

“But Jihoon I know you’ve seen it because I’ve seen it too. They don’t really look happy, do they?” he says as he takes Jihoon’s hand and wipes the tears for him. Jihoon knows what he’s talking about. During the past few weeks he’s seen them hug and kiss less, but he supposes that because they too need their space. 

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying that you should not give up.”

“But you’ve given up. You didn’t say anything when he said they were soulmates.”

Jisoo drops his hands to his side before he puts his hands in Jihoon’s shoulders. “He’s come to me, when they fight. They’re not happy. Jeonghan’s afraid that he’ll never meet his other half, which is why he’s with Seungcheol. But I won’t tell him we’re meant to be because he has to find it in himself to break up and find who he’s supposed to be with.”

Jihoon doesn't want to hear this, not when he’s starting to leave his emotions behind. “I don’t believe you,” he says as he stands up.

“You don’t have to. You know this already, but you lie to yourself Jihoon.” he says. 

“They seemed fine yesterday. People don’t just kiss to fool others. That’s wrong and couples fight, Jisoo. You should just give up, I did.”

“And where has it got you?” he asks. Jihoon has no answer to that. 

“Have you not seen they way Seungcheol looks at you when he’s with Jeonghan because I have an—”   
  


“Stop, I don’t want to hear it,” he shouts. 

He doesn’t realize the red string is shifting. “I don’t want to hear it Jisoo, I don’t. You’re delusional. If we were meant to be then we would have been together by now, but we’re not.” he says as he opens the door to go back inside. He’s about to storm out when he bumps into Seungcheol. 

“Hey Jihoo— what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he says as Seungcheol spots Jisoo outside. He feels a twinge in his heart. What were they doing out there?

He rushes after Jihoon, who’s already made his way out of the house. “Jihoon talk to me. Why are you crying?” But Jihoon continues to walk. Seungcheol has had it. He walks up to Jihoon and forces him to look him in the eye. 

“Why are you like this?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Jihoon even though you say we’re not friends anymore that’s not true. I’ve tried so hard to talk to you and you push me away. What have I done wrong?”

“Everything you’ve done is wrong. Everything and you know why? because of this stupid fate. We should have never met, never. And you know why? because I fell for you. I fell for you and you fell for another. What makes things worse is that we supposed to be meant to be,” he shouts at him. 

“Wha—”   
  


“I said we’re fated to be together. Yes, I can see the stupid string and you’re at the other end. Don’t you get it?  We supposed to be together, but as I see it, this stupid fate is wrong.” Jihoon tries to catch his breath, before everything crashes down on his. He now realized what he’s said and the blood in his body runs cold. 

“Oh my god,” he says as he spins around and makes a dash to his dorm. What has he done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people. Well, it's been quite sometime since I've updated this story, but it's here now. So I was lisening to the song Crossfire by Stephen while I was writing this, so check it out of you'd like. Anyway, WARNING: there is self harm in this part so beware. It's not that graphic, but it is there. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Jisoo watches as Jihoon leaves the party with a confused Seungcheol behind him. He doesn’t know why it is that Jihoon refuses to listen to him, but Jisoo was also in the same situation. Right now he’s confused because Jeonghan lied to his friends. There’s no way that Jeonghan is fated to be with Seungcheol because it’s Jisoo who’s fated to be with Jeonghan.  He sits outside as he hears the glass door slide open. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s Jeonghan.

“Why are you out here, Jisoo?” asks Jeonghan.

“I dunno, I like the quiet I guess,” he replies.

“Do you want some company?” asks Jeonghan shyly and Jisoo nods his head.

“Why are you out here?” he asks Jeonghan and Jeonghan sighs.

“Lots of reasons.”

“Which are?”

“I can’t do this to myself anymore.”

“Do what?”

“Lie. I lied out there because I didn’t want to accept the fact that I can’t find my soul mate. Seungcheol and I aren’t happy. We appear that way, but we’re not. I can’t do this anymore.” Jisoo nods silently. So this was why Jeonghan said he could see the red string between him and Seungcheol. It made sense now.

“You can’t see your string right?” Jisoo asks and Jeonghan nods sadly.

“It’s okay,” he says as he places a hand over Jeonghan’s.

“You’ll find him soon,” he says as he smiles gently at Jeonghan and Jeonghan reciprocates. It’s best not to tell him that he’s Jeonghan’s soulmate. Jeonghan isn’t ready for that yet. But he’ll wait until the right moment comes.

* * *

Jihoon stares at himself in the mirror and he hates what he sees. He’s just revealed his secret affections to Seungcheol. He’s just made a mess of what was already a huge mess. He should have never fallen for Seungcheol. He can’t undo what he’s done and he fears for what will happen after this. His arm begins to feels tingly and that can only mean one thing. He’s itching for the cool feel of the blade sliding across his skin. He’s had this problem ever since he realized that he could never be with Seungcheol that and the problems he had back at home. It was his escape and he tried resisting the urge to harm himself but it never works and today is no exception. He doesn’t know how he was able to hide this from his friends, but he’s done a good job at it, and he’s thankful for that because the last thing he needs is for them to prod into his life.

He walks back to his drawer and searches frantically for the sharp metal object that he’s become so familiar with. Words cannot describe how happy he feels when he finds it tucked underneath one of his drawers. He walks back to the bathroom as he carefully slides the razor across his wrist, to him; he sees it as a work of art, something that at this moment is taking him away from what he’s just done. He looks back up at the mirror and all he sees is the painful reflection that is now Lee Jihoon. He used to be happy. He remembers when he used to be happy with his life. Now every thing’s changed. The blood on his arm resembles the small thread that is connected to Seungcheol’s pinky. Fate is a bitch. When he first saw that he and Seungcheol were soulmates, Jihoon felt as if his whole world had finally pieced itself together. All he wanted to do was to go up to Seungcheol and tell him if he could see it too. Thing was, he couldn’t, and the day that Jihoon figured out he and Seungcheol were ‘destined’ to be was the same day Seungcheol went and hooked up with Jeonghan. It’s funny how fate works. The red strings of fate huh, more like the red strings of misery.

Do you know how it feels to have something you love be ripped from you? To be crushed under your gaze until you feel like you have nothing to be happy for? If you don’t, then Jihoon sincerely hopes that it stays that way because it’s a pain far worse than imaginable. But he’s coping and as the coolness of the blade rips through his milky white skin, he can tell you that he feels slightly better. He can see as his tears mix with the red liquid that is his blood. It’s such a pretty sight for Jihoon. He feels dizzy, but it doesn’t faze him and he goes in deeper because why not? What kind of fucked up thing has Jihoon done to be played by the hands of fate.

The dorms are pretty quiet since everyone is partying at god knows where, which is how Jihoon is able to hear Seungcheol calling out for him.

“Jihoon,” he hears Seungcheol say from the stairwell and his eyes double in size because Jihoon can’t let Seungcheol find him, not like this. Not when his scars are visible and bleeding, so he stashes his razer in his pocket, rolls down his sleeves, and rushes out the door. He can’t stay in his dorm and risk Seungcheol finding him there. He bumps into a wall as he tries to make his way out of the complex. Maybe he cut a little bit too deep, deeper than he had ever before, but he has to keep going. He can hear Seungcheol knocking on the dorm, the dorm which Jihoon is no longer in. He can still hear Seungcheol call out his name, which means he’s not far enough, so he tries to pick up the pace, but his vision is getting blurry and his wrist is stinging. He accidentally crashes into a bin and no doubt Seungcheol has heard.

“Jihoon, is that you?” he hears him call out and Jihoon makes a dash for it. He can’t afford to worry about his injuries at this moment. He runs as fast as he can, but he can hear Seungcheol quickly come up behind him. Jihoon absolutely refuses to be caught by him, so he searches frantically for an escape route.

“Jihoon!”

Jihoon makes a run for it and sees a bus stop nearby. He’s lucky enough to make it and the bus starts moving as it leaves behind a panting Seungcheol. There only one place Jihoon can go to right now, only one person who knows how he feels and that’s Jisoo. Jisoo’s never really been a party person so he should be at his apartment right about now. Since he doesn’t live on campus, he has a long way to go. After Jihoon exits the bus, he has to walk a few blocks to Jisoo’s apartment. He can feel his vision get worse and his head is projecting fuzzy images. Jihoon manages to get inside the elevator and he presses the fifth button or at least what he thinks is the fifth button, he can’t really make anything out.  He never though he’d be running from Seungcheol. And he sure as hell never thought he’d seeking comfort with Jisoo, but here he is.

Thankfully he arrives at the fifth floor and he slowly makes his way to the apartment number 53 as he rings the doorbell. He waits for the door to open.

“Jihoon,” answers Jisoo worriedly.

“I-” Jihoon faints before he can complete the sentence.

* * *

Seungcheol couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Jihoon just said he loved him. Seungcheol just stayed dead in his track because he couldn’t believe this was happening. There’s something he’s never told Jihoon before and that’s that he’s in love with Jihoon. Madly in love actually, but he was too damn scared to say anything. There’s also another thing, but this is something that was painful for him to keep. Seungcheol can see the red string that connects him to Jihoon. Yes, he can see it. But this is Jihoon he’s talking about. Jihoon is extremely talented, funny, hardworking, and beautiful. Seungcheol doesn’t feel as if he deserves to be with Jihoon. He tried going out with other people. Take Jeonghan for example, but while he tried his best to feel happy, the fact that he wasn’t with Jihoon made him feel lonely. Now that Jihoon’s let this all out Seungcheol felt dumbfounded as he watched Jihoon sprint away. He couldn’t move. He waited a long time to come clean to Jihoon about how he felt, and now he’s seeing that their actions not only hurt themselves but each other he feels as if someone’s hit him with a car.

After what feels like minutes, he finally starts running to Jihoon’s dorm. He’s running up the stairs while he says Jihoon’s name, but as he knocks on the door there is no response and he can’t hear anyone in there. He hears a loud crash come from the outside and he sees that Jihoon had left through the emergency exit. Seungcheol rushes out the same way as he calls for Jihoon. He can see that there’s something wrong with the younger male because he’s stumbling and as Seungcheol looks to the ground, there’S small red droplets of blood that Seungcheol refuses to believe is Jihoon’s, but that explains why Jihoon seems dazed. He runs faster towards Jihoon but by the time he’s able to get within a few yards, Jihoon’s gone into a bus and Seungcheol can no longer catch up. He’s gone now. Seungcheol would have run after the bus, but there’s a multitude of cars and he risks the chances of getting hit before he can ever talk to Jihoon.

“Fuck!” he curses as he runs a hand through his hair. He runs back to Jihoon’s dorm to find it open and the first thing he sees is that the lights are oN. He walks into the dimly lit bathroom and to his horror there are several blades on the sink. This cannot be happening. Jihoon is in no state to be walking around alone. He hopes he finds him soon.

* * *

“Jihoon,” answers Jisoo worriedly.

“I-” Jihoon faints before he can complete the sentence. Jisoo rushes to his side and gently hoists Jihoon up bridal style. He can see the blood dripping down Jihoon’s arms and Jisoo is horrified. He’s glad he’s studying to be a medic, or else he wouldn’t know what would have become of Jihoon. He’s able to clean the wounds and treat Jihoon with what he’s learned at school. There’s nothing he can do now, so he removes Jihoon’s bloody shirt and puts one of his shirts on Jihoon which looks to big on him, but it will have to do. Jihoon’s lost quite a vast amount of blood, but he’ll survive.

He quietly leaves a sleeping Jihoon in his room and takes out his phone. He waits a few seconds before the he hears someone pick up.

“Hello?”

“Seungcheol?”

“Jisoo, look it’s not a good time I need to look for Ji-”

“He’s here with me.”

“What why would he-”

“Look it’s not the time to discuss right now. He’s here, I just wanted to call to let you know since you left with him,” he says as he starts to discuss what had happened to Jihoon.

“Are in your apartment?” Seungcheol asks.

“Yes,” replies Jisoo.

“I’m coming over.”

* * *

Jihoon wakes up but doesn’t open his eyes. He just takes his time to become fully conscious. It must be morning since there’s a bright light that is piercing though his eye lids. He feels pressure on his arm. He slowly opens his eyes and sees the sleeping figure of Seungcheol who feel asleep while holding Jihoon’s hand. Normally Jihoon would smile at the sight would it not have been for the rush of memories that rush into Jihoon’s brain. He remembers running from Seungcheol, he remembers running to Jisoo’s apartment while he arm was bleeding. Oh no, that means Seungcheol saw his scars. He doesn’t want to face Seungcheol, no, not yet. He tries to wiggle out of Seungcheol’s grasp but it only ends up in waking him.

“Hmm wha-” Seungcheol mutters in his sleep induced self. He rubs his eyes as he sees Jihoon looking at him.

“You’re awake!” he says as he pulls Jihoon into a tight hug. He can’t help but feel tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. He pulls back as he looks over Jihoon’s entire body. He just starts to notice that Jihoon is wearing one of Jisoo’s shirts and he feels a bit jealous, but he pushes those thoughts out. Right no he needs to focus on Jihoon and his injuries.

Seungcheol composes himself as he gives Jihoon a hard stare. “When?” he says and Jihoon knows that he’s referring to him cutting himself.

“When what?” he says as he tries to play dumb. 

“Jihoon, don’t do this right now. When did you start?”

Jihoon sighs as he gives up and he reveals everything. From the heart break he felt over Jeonghan being with Seungcheol, and how he started to harm himself. Seungcheol sat quietly as he listened to every word that came out of Jihoon’s mouth.

“Jihoon, there something I never told you,” says Seungcheol as he stares intently at Jihoon.

“What?”

“I can see the string,” he says as Jihoon’s eyes widen. It takes a split second before Jihoon grabs a pillow and starts to frantically beat Seungcheol with it.

“You asshole,” he says loudly as they hear the door open to reveal a worried Jisoo.

“Is everything o-”

“Get out,” says Jihoon as he throws a pillow to the door and Jisoo closes the door quickly. This seems like a problem for Seungcheol to handle. Jihoon goes back to attacking Seungcheol.

“You made me believe I was alone!” he yells as he throws various objects to Seungcheol who manages to duck every single one. Once Jihoon is out of objects to throw, Seungcheol gently takes a hold of Jihoon’s wrist so he could prevent any more damage from being done to Jisoo’s room and Jihoon himself.

“Let me go,” cries Jihoon, but Seungcheol keeps his hold on him.

“I’m sorry Jihoon. I’m sorry, but we’re both to blame here. We said nothing to each other and it tore us apart. I’m sorry,” says Seungcheol as he can also feel the tears roll off of his face.

Jihoon takes a shuttering breath as he can still feel the tears on his cheeks. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, they did this to each other. They’re both to blame. Jihoon takes his time to compose himself as he speaks again.

“How could we do this to each other?” he says. This could have been avoided if they just spoke to each other. There’s a silence between the two of them. Even though they were put through this situation, they can’t stop feeling love for one another.

“Maybe we should give this some time,” says Seungcheol.

Jihoon swallows the lump in his throat as he nods without saying a word.

Seungcheol looks at his own hands. “Okay,” he says as he squeezes Jihoon’s hand and leaves the room. It’ll take some time until they can start something new, but they’ll get there eventually get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. I didn't originally end it like this, but there's a few people out there who would like at least one of my fics to end like this, but it's up to you if you want another chapter.


	4. I never stopped

It's been a few weeks since Seungcheol had left Jihoon at Jisoo's place. Jihoon doesn't know it, but Seungcheol has dropped by when he's asleep just to make sure the younger male is doing okay. Seungcheol promised not to come by until they had time to think things through and while they aren't aware, the more time they spend apart, the more they crave each others touch. Jihoon doesn't want to show it, but Jisoo can tell that he's missing Seungcheol. And by the amount of visits Seungcheol pays, he can tell the same applies to Seungcheol.

"Thanks for watching over me," says Jihoon with an appreciative smile. Jisoo's got a date with Jeonghan so he has to leave Jihoon.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asks Jisoo.

"Yeah, I've invited someone over if you don't mind," said Jihoon.

"Who?"

"Seungcheol," replied Jihoon.

"Ah, so it's time already," said Jisoo with a smirk.

Jihoon ignores the knowing smirk as he feels nerves in the pit of his stomach. He hasn't seen Seungcheol in a few weeks so he feels like a nervous reck.

"Well, good luck," says Jisoo as he gets his coat and opens the door.

"Oh hey Seungcheol" says Jisoo as he fakes a suprised look.

"Hey, um I was-"

"He's in the living room," says Jisoo as he leaves the apartment.

Seungcheol walks slowly to the living room. He's only ever visited Jihoon while he's asleep (as weird as it may sound) but seeing him now is making increasingly nervous.

He nears the living room as he spots Jihoon playing with his fingers. So he not the only one whose nervous, thinks Seungcheol. He feels a little better knowing that.

"Hi," he says as Jihoon turns to look at him.

"Hi," Jihoon replies as Seungcheol takes a seat next to him.

"Hi" Seungcheol says agian for some unknkwn reason and he feels stupid, but the smile that graces Jihoon's makes him feel otherwise.

"Jihoon, about Jeonghan and me. That night at the party after you left, me and Jeonghan decided to break up and-"

"I know," is all Jihoon says as he stands up and sits closer to Seungcheol.

"How'd you know?" asked Seungcheol.

"Jisoo's been hanging out with Jeonghan and he told him everything," says Jihoon.

"Oh," says Seungheol as there's an awkward silence.

"I think they might be soulmates." says Seungcheol with a look that meant he was deep in thought.

"How do you know?" askes Jihoon. He knew they were soulmates but Seungcheol didn't, so he was curious as to how Seungcheol knew.

"Well, I can see it in their eyes. It's pretty obvious," says Seungcheol.

Jihoon stares at him blankly until he finally starts to crack and he laughs loudly.

"What's so funny?" asks Seungcheol.

"It's just, we can see that other peole are in love with each other and yet we couldn't see our own emotions," says Jihoon as Seungcheol starts to laugh too. That's pretty much true.

"Does that mean that you still love me?" asks Seungcheol hopefully.

Jihoon takes a moment to compose himslef as he looks Seungcheol dead in the eyes.

"I never stopped," says Jihoon as Seungcheol laughs and wraps his arms around Jihoon. Jihoon happily wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck and he can feel a tear drop on his shoulder. He pulls back to see Seungcheol crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"Why are you crying?" asks Seungcheol and Jihoon realizes that he too is crying.

"I don't know," says Jihoon as he wipes the tears off of Seungcheol's face.

"I love you," Jihoon says as Seungcheol hugs him tighter.

"I love you too," he replies as he kisses Jihoon. They have a long way to go and Jihoon still has to quit harming himself, but and he knows that it'll all be okay now because they have each other.


	5. I guess so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a fun ride, but as far as this goes, this is my last chapter for this fic. I hope you all liked it.

After the encounter Jisoo had with Jeonghan, he found himself hanging out more and more with Jeonghan. He liked that, and he could tell that Jeonghan enjoyed their time together as well. Jisoo was a shoulder to cry on and Jeonghan was also a sense of comfort for Jisoo. In the last weeks, they've gotten to know each other and Jisoo is suprised at how easy it is to open up to Jeonghan. After Jisoo was sure that Jihoon could be left alone, he hung out with Jeonghan for longer periods of time. He never thought he could grow to love Jeonghan more than he did now. Jisoo hasn't yet told Jeonghan that he's his soulmate because he doesn't think he ready for that yet. Today he has a date with Jeonghan in a local coffee house and he wants to tell Jeonghan that he's his soulmate but hs doesn't want to rush anything yet, so he'll probably just keep quiet for now.

He walks into the coffee house to see Jeonghan waiting for him by one of the tables and by god does Jeonghan look absolutely stunning today.

"Jisoo, Hi," says Jeonghan as he hugs Jisoo. They stay like that for quite sometime, enjoying each other embrace until they break apart.

"Do you want to go to the park?" asks Jeonghan and Jisoo nods.

It's a quiet walk but it's comfortable.

"So how is Jihoon?" asks Jeonghan.

"He's doing fine. He's with Seungcheol right now, so he's in good hands," he says as Jeonghan nods.

They walk for a little while longer as Jeonghan plucks the courage to hold Jisoo's hand and Jisoo's just smiles as he continues to walk.

They head towards a secluded area in the park and they sit by the bench.

"Jisoo?" asks Jeonghan.

"Yeah?" he replies as he turns his body to Jeonghan.

"If you had something important to tell someone. Someone who you think is the one, would you tell them?" he asks and Jisoo ponders for a moment.

"Yeah, I would," he replies. Jeonghan simply nods his lifts his hand as he gently takes Jisoo's chin and makes him look directly at him.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Jeonghan asks.

"What do you mean?"

Jeonghan drops his arms to his side for a moment before he gently take Jisoo's left hand in his own. He looks at it for a while as he squeezes it.

"Is there something that you need to tell me?" he asks again.

It's not until a few seconds later that it clicks into Jisoo's mind.

"You know?" he asks surprised.

"You're always staring at our hands as if there's something linking them together. At first, I wasn't so sure, but whenever I'm near you I feel so happy I can't explain it, but I figured it out," says Jeonghan with a small smile.

"I was waiting until the right time, but I guess that's now isn't it," Jisoo says as Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

"I guess so," Jeonghan replies as he closes the distance between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you'll stick around.


End file.
